He's Your Lobster
by SonnySmiles
Summary: When Sonny blurts out to Chad that he was her lobster, what will he do when he finds out what that means. Based of off the FRIENDS episode "The One With The Prom Video"


_A/N: I got this idea from a FRIENDS episode called 'The One with the Prom Video'._

* * *

Sonny lounged out on the couch in the prop house. She was needed on set all day and there was nothing else for her to do. Her mom had gotten her the complete series of FRIENDS on DVD and she saw this as the perfect time to watch them.

She loved watching Ross and Rachel go threw all there different stages. First they love one another then they hate each other. The back and forth. Her favorite episode had to be the one where Phoebe tells Ross that him and Rachel are like lobsters. They would be together forever.

"What are you watching?" came a voice from behind Sonny. She turned around to find Tawni standing in the doorway.

"Watching FRIENDS." Sonny said, turning back to the television. It was just a part where Ross is trying to explain the 'Lobster' to Rachel.

"They remind me of you and Chad." Tawni said, sitting down.

"Who?"

"Them." Tawni said, motioning to the TV. "Everyone can see that they both are into one another. The last ones to find out were themselves."

"Chad and I are not into one another." "Denial! Face it Sonny! You are Chad's lobster." Tawni stated, before strutting out of the room.

What? There was no way that she and Chad liked one another. Sure she thought Chad was cute and all. But he was so into his own looks that are what turned her off the most. Yeah, they did have a few sweet moments together, and a few times she thought of how it would be if they shared a kiss together. He did take over her mind a lot. Oh what was she kidding, she was crazy for him. But she new that there was no way in hell, that he felt the same way for her.

Sonny made her way down to the cafeteria not being able to take the quit anymore. That must be what was making her crazy. She just admitted to herself that she was crazy for him. As she walked down the hallway, she wasn't even paying attention to where she was going until she slammed into someone.

"Watch where you going, Munroe." came from none other then Chad himself.

Sonny stared at him for a while before blurting out. "You're my lobster!" she slammed her hand over her mouth, after noticing what she just said.

Chad looked at her like she grew a second head. "I'm your what?"

"Nothing!" Sonny said, before bolting back to the prop house. She hated Tawni for putting that into her head. Now she's blurting it out to Chad, who probable thinks that she was nuts. Flopping back down on the couch and pressing play on the DVD player, she wasn't really hungry anymore.

"What the heck was that all about?" came a voice, that Sonny really didn't want to hear right now. "First you bump into me, and then you yell at me telling me I'm your lobster. Care to explain? Or can I just say that your nuts." Chad said, plopping down next to her.

"I was a little distracted, that's all."

"A lot of girls gets distracted my all this."

"Not by you. You know not everything is all about you."

Chad finally noticed what was on the TV. "FRIENDS. Really Sonny? Really?"

"I happen to really like that show." Sonny said, turning back to the TV.

"It went off of the air about 6 years ago. Who still watches old shows?"

"A lot of people do. There is a whole TV station that plays nothing but old shows."

She and Chad when quite for a while, both of them watching the screen. Sonny didn't even notice what episode they where watching until:

"_Hang in there. It's gonna happen!" Phoebe said, "Okay, now, how do you know that?" Ross asked "Because she's your lobster!" "Oh, she's going somewhere." "Come on, you guys, it's a known fact that lobsters fall in love and mate for life. You know what, you can actually see old lobster couples walking around their tank, you know, holding claws…"Phoebe said, acting like her hands where claws. _

Sonny couldn't pause the DVD fast enough, but she all ready knew that Chad had caught the conversation that was on TV.

Sonny looked over had Chad to see him smirking at her. "So, I'm your lobster, huh?"

"Tawni is the one that put it in my head. It's not like I thought of it all own my own."

"Really Sonny? Really? Because what I see is that you are crazy about me and that was just your way of saying it."

"Uhh…I got to go." Sonny said, trying to bolt from the room, only to be stopped by Chad grabbing hold of her wrist.

"What would you say that you are my lobster too?" Chad said, pulling Sonny closer to him.

"Really?"

"Does this answer your question?" Chad said, leaning down and capturing her lips with his own.

"Wow!" was all Sonny could say, after Chad pulled away.

"Sonny I have been crazy for you since we first met."

"Really? Me too?"

"So, I guess I'll see you at 7." Chad said, making his way to the door.

"For what?"

"Our first date." And with that he was out the door.

Sonny looked at the TV. All of a sudden she really loves FRIENDS even more.

* * *

_A/N: Well, like it? Love it? Tell me what you think. Danielle._


End file.
